


Give me all you got.

by paperdollkisses



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdollkisses/pseuds/paperdollkisses





	Give me all you got.

Chris ran his fingers through his hair, spreading gel and shaping spikes into awkward disarray before washing his hands and picking up the black eyeliner. Carefully lining his eyes he lifted an eyebrow adopting a sardonic expression. The immaculately groomed goatee overall adding to the look he was going for. He pulled on the tight black pants before sliding the leather band around his throat, pleased at the snug fit. He glanced at the red digits on the clock absently running fingers over the smooth satin of the black sheets. The only noise the swish of the fan as it whirled overhead.

Lance turned the key in the lock and walked into the cool dim foyer. He listened for any type of noise to tell him he wasn’t alone. He had seen Chris’ car in the driveway. He had been told Chris was waiting for him. Chris heard his name called out and smiled. Lance would find him. He leaned back against the pillows on the bed to wait. Lance put the bag he’d been carrying down on the counter, eyes taking in the glass of wine that sat on the counter with a note that said ‘drink me’. Sliding the perishables into the fridge he picked up the glass of wine and took a long swallow of the fruity liquid. His mouth spread into a small smile as his mind conjured their little game.

The next note he found said ‘strip’ and he wasted no time in doing so and looking for the next one that directed him into the guest bathroom and to shower. He did. The vague thought that Chris was a freak sometimes battled with lewd thoughts of being naked with the man as he soaped up and rinsed. Pulling a towel roughly over his skin and hair to get the worst of the wet off he went to look for the next directions. On the door to his room he found one that merely said ‘ENTER’ so he walked in. Stopping short when he saw Chris lying on the bed half dressed in a collar. He licked his lips. Eyeliner too. Chris gave him the mocking look he’d practiced and used his toe to push the bottle of lotion towards the end of the bed towards Lance.

Lance picked up the bottle and without any further direction started spreading it over his arms, the fan making the lotion even cooler against his burning skin. Chris’ eyes didn’t leave him as his hands slid over his chest, touching his nipples, enjoying the flicker in the other mans eyes. He put more lotion in his hands and slid them over his abdomen and thighs, slipping into the coarse hair at the base of his cock. He almost took himself into his hand to stroke there as well, but a sudden movement on the bed stopped him.

“No.” Chris shook his head and motioned to Lance’s legs. “Finish, then turn to the door.”

Lance did, hurriedly. He shivered as Chris’ hands slid the lotion over his back slowly, moving to rub his butt cheeks and giving them a squeeze. He could feel the heat from Chris’ body as his fingers reached to tease the tip of his hard cock.

“Good.” He growled into Lance’s ear. Hot breath teasing.

Lance caught his breath. His tongue flicked out to wet his lower lip. He wasn’t sure of the rules yet, so he didn’t speak. He couldn’t help that his hips moved at the touch though, seeking. Chris’ laughter behind him was sexy as hell.

“Impatient? Want something Lance?” Chris moved away to pick something up.

Lance felt his hand circle one wrist, something cold and pliable surrounded it snuggly. He couldn’t help but smile as the other was encircled as well. Leather restraints. He remembered those.

“Comfy?” Chris asked, not waiting for an answer before sliding a matching band around his neck. “You have the most beautiful neck.” He traced a cord down and then along the band.

Lance still didn’t speak, the pressure around his neck was tantalizing and the tongue that just traced it made him draw in a breath. The bite that followed elicited his first sound since he entered the room. Again the laughter went through him.

“I want you spread beneath me and screaming.” Chris snarled. “But first…”

“Chris.” The name a jagged hiss as Chris’s hand went around his cock, positioning yet another leather band, this one tightly around the base, pulling his balls snug against him. “God.” He breathed in deeply.

“Yes, I am a higher power and can bring you divinity.” The dark chuckle was accompanied by a lick to the tip of Lance’s dick.

Lance felt his knees buckle a little. Chris caught him and sat him down on the edge of the bed. Raising his eyebrow and giving an evil little grin Chris lowered his head to Lance’s groin again. Flicking his tongue along the balls he was pleased to see them tighten and go pink, the cock filling even more right in front of his eyes. He took his time, licking from base to tip, around the ridge, running his tongue along the slit on the tip. Finally sucking on the crown, tongue tickling the vee and making Lance moan and shiver and thrust. Pushing him back on the bed Chris spread Lance’s legs and slid his tongue around the puckered flesh there. He teased and thrusted in and around that area to make Lance push up against him and beg and get close to the edge. Then he stopped.

Lance groaned in frustration, arching up and trying to rub against Chris as he climbed over him. He squeezed his eyes shut for a long moment so as not to lose his mind as Chris sat on his chest.

“Hi.” He smiled down. “Can’t reach?”

“No.” Lance gritted his teeth.

“Hmm, such a shame.” Chris opened his pants, revealing coarse hair surrounding a hard thick cock. He drew a finger along the tip and then traced Lance’s lower lip. “Yeah.” Almost sighed as Lance’s tongue came out to taste the fluid left there. “That’s a boy.” He stroked himself slowly enjoying the tremor in his thighs. “Want?”

Lance nodded, tasting his lower lip again, then licking out at the cock presented to him. Chris tilted forward. No weight actually on Lance except his own body. He watched as Lance awkwardly lifted and lowered his head sucking him. Then repositioned to be able to thrust in. Lance opened his mouth wide, allowing Chris in. The heady smell of sweat and sex clinging to the hair brushing his nose with each thrust. He sucked harder as Chris started to make noise, thrusting erratically into his mouth. Looking up at him, enjoying the look of ecstasy that was arranged on his face, the fact that he was making it that way. Lance felt him shudder and stop, then his mouth was full of pulsing muscle and warm salt. His green eyes were warm as he looked up at Chris. His own cock was aching. Chris pulled out of Lance’s mouth with a long breath.

“Mmm. That was beautiful. Such an amazing mouth you have.” He leaned and kissed Lance. His tongue tasting his own cum. He liked that. “Want me to suck you? Or fuck you?” he murmured, tracing lips along jaw and sinking teeth into Lance’s neck again.

“Fuck.” Lance’s voice was low. Tracing over Chris’ skin.

“mmm, you’ll have to give me a minute.” He put his hand around his soft cock and tracing it over Lance’s chest before leaning in to suck on his nipples.

Lance arched up, his arms starting to ache. “Chris, please.”

“Yep. Begging is good.” He licked the other nipple delivering a bite then blowing on it. Loving the way Lance hissed beneath him.

Lance wanted to curse. But this felt far too good to risk not having it continue. His breathing was uneven as he writhed against Chris. He decided begging did have its merits. “Oh… Chris… yessssssss.”

Chris had to smile at that. Not a sarcastic one either. He wanted Lance. Loved that deep bass moan. He wanted more of that. He went for the gold. Sliding his hot mouth down on Lance’s cock and his finger slid to that golden spot. Lance bucked then. Not caring that he was putting more pressure on his shoulders. He moved up into Chris’ mouth.

“Please Chris, god… come on.” Lance’s voice was almost a vibration now.

Chris slid a finger into him sliding in and out slowly as he moved up and down on Lance, alternately squeezing and releasing the base. Lance lost control then, his body on overdrive as he pushed up and into Chris’ mouth and Chris finger fucked him. There were no words just noises, faster and faster and Chris sucked harder, another finger inside, stroking as little flashes of pleasure came to a peak and Lance came hard sounding like sin as he moaned Chris’ name. Chris licked him clean as Lance lay back exhausted. His arm hurting like hell from all the strain.

Chris turned Lance over, releasing his arms. He rubbed his shoulders before laying down beside him.

“I suck at evil overlord.” He turned his head and grinned.

Lance laughed. “Well I don’t know about that, but I know you sucked the evil overlord.”

It took Chris a minute. “You better watch it.” He reached down and put a hand on Lance’s cock. “I may not be so nice next time.” and squeezed.

“I’ll count on it.” Lance shivered.


End file.
